DE 10 2011 010 699 A1 discloses a generic fitting having an indicator. A radially projecting pointer of an indicator which is connected rotationally conjointly to a driver of the fitting displays the angular position of the driver and thus of the eccentric, which in turn is definitive of whether the catches that are acted on by the eccentric are radially at the outside or radially at the inside, that is to say whether the fitting is locked or unlocked. Owing to the internal construction of the fitting, the angular positions of the driver and thus the angular positions of the indicator differ only slightly between a locked state and an unlocked state of the fitting. In particular if the toothings of the toothed ring and of the catches are “tip to tip” and are thus not in locking, meshed engagement with one another, the change in angle of the pointer in relation to the locked state is visually barely perceptible. The pointer thus exhibits only limited suitability as an unlocked-state display of the fitting.
DE 10 2008 047 901 A1 discloses an electromotively actuated fitting, the locking state of which is detected by a sensor. The sensor is fastened to the fitting by means of a sensor clamp, and on the basis of the angular position of a cam, senses whether a blocking mechanism of the fitting has been moved to an unlocked position. It is a disadvantage that such a solution requires a sensor clamp, which takes up additional structural space and which entails additional costs and additional weight. Furthermore, a sensor arrangement of said type cannot be easily transferred to manually unlockable fittings.
A fitting for a vehicle seat without an indicator and without a sensor is disclosed by DE 10 2006 015 560 B3.